A Deeper Companion
by kjsmartie
Summary: Yes, You guessed it! A companion piece to The Deeper You. This will contain bits&pieces, extras-mainly delving into the minds & lives of the other characters so that we can get an outsider view of what's happening between Wo&Jo. Rated T as pre-caution.
1. Nigel's Blog

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

**Nigel****'s Blog**

I'm alone, again, always the case with me – don't know if it's because I'm a tall and "lanky" British looking and sounding man with a feminine face… I may be obsessing over this and it may seem a bit, well gay but the truth is I'm not; I'm intelligent and sensitive… And like so many other men like me they were bullied for it at school when they were kids. It's the softness, and gentleness of spirit; that they don't get – in a world where boys play rugby and my father was in the football team at the club well, the fact that I was into crime novels and wanted to join her majesty's secret service was appalling to my father.

The fact that I would spend hours on my computer was unbelievable. The fact that I showed an interest in actually dressing in clothes that would match the trend of fashion – unfathomable. Oh well, if he could see me at work, and understand how my cookie mind works just maybe he'd be proud of me… Seen me fighting for the cause as voice for the dead might actually make him change his mind – not that I actually do any of it for him…

It's for them – the families that come in here day after day, having to identify bodies of loved ones; each one somehow clinging to the hope that there has been some mistake. It's not really them – they don't know what my Dad looks like, it's all one big misunderstanding; or my little girl was tucked up in bed last night, not at that party…

I'm haunted every single night by their faces, their pain, I want to cry for them, when I do it's silently… Nigel's the happy-go-lucky one… He's the joker; he'll be the one to cheer us all up. Well I tell you the truth I feel it as much if not more; well, Jordan always feels it more – I can see it in her eyes, it's torment for her, she cares so much; and Bug? Well he just wants to make the whole world right… Lily just can't stand injustice of any form especially when it comes to humanity… Quite frankly NONE of us sees a body and just sees a cold corpse, to some degree we all have Jordan to thank for that… Her passion to get to the truth no matter what has taught us to not settle for what seems open and shut on a case…

Speaking of said ME, and leggy brunette, resident sexy-loose canon that brings a grown man to his knees (be it a certain detective or an axe murderer), something is different about her this week, she can't seem to keep her brain on the job when 'certain detective' is around – it's nothing obvious but if you knew her like we, her family do, you would see it. Actually I don't think Lily and Bug have noticed, but I do believe the detective said something that has upset the proverbial apple cart, so to speak. I'm guessing Woody's affections towards her are starting to break the bubble world that Jordan is trying to create around herself.

Don't get me wrong her work is as thorough and passion-filled as ever, it's accurate and professional, with the rebellious fear only our Jordan could have, but somewhere along the line when Woody enters the room she'll look like a hedgehog on helium, for maybe a second or two, then she's her normal VERY overly professional self… and Woody, don't get me started on HIM! He walks around like a lost puppy one minute, then the next he's in the best mood ever and banter between him and Jordan is as it usually is – they are being so weird those two, and to think people say I'm strange, well I am but that's not my point here... It's almost as if Jordan is trying to decide whether or not she should avoid Woody completely or tackle him against the wall in the hallway and kiss him. Quite honestly I wish the two of them would pull themselves together and realise there might be some form of feelings there – even if it's just friendship no-one thinks Jordan likes him in that way and not even incurable romantic moi! Who knows not everyone understands her completely, and sometimes I get the feeling Woody would like to try if she'd let him… Bloody Hell, he's shot a man for her, I think he'd fly to Mars or die trying if Jordan asked him to.

Anyway bloggers, I'm rambling now… I want to make this perfectly clear – I am not a junk mail box so :~ no hate posts/comments on my blog please!

Take care all of you, you all rock… Good-bye for now, your fellow blogger, resident morgue criminologist.

Nigel

**************************************************

OH MY GOODNESS BLOGGERS!!

I have a lot of work to do but I just had a revelation – Jordan and Woody went to LA together on a case… and the timeline for their strange behaviour coincides roughly with the time they got back – fancy that! I'm going to do some snooping around I bet you something happened while they were out there… Hmmm I do love gossip and I'm going to find out what's going on once and for all… and this time I'm going to go to the person who will tell me with out putting up a fight – our darling Woodrow Hoyt.

Take care all!


	2. Nigel's Blog continues!

**Disclaimer:I don't own them. The information that Nigel gives as a side not I owe to google and a website I found using them, so can't even claim to have that knowledge! haha.**

**Thank you, Milly for your constructive crit. on this. Value your opinion.**

**Nigel's Blog**

Un real – can you believe this Bloggers?!:

What I am about to write for you, is a conversation – word for word – about none other than the spunky JORDAN CAVANAUGH'S LOVE LIFE… And yes, I know, I tested the shark-infested waters with my pinkie, and yes it is still intact and attached in the appropriate place with all joints secure…

Ok, I know, I know… I'm rambling but get this:

Jordan: Hey Nige have you seen Detective 'Farmboy' Hoyt this morning?

Nigel: No love, anything I can help with?

Jordan: (she shrugs, and her eyes avert from mine – she's nervous?? Dr. J. Cavanaugh!?) Oh no just that uh… I'm going into autopsy on Pablo Martinez now, and he usually likes to sit in on them – I mean, you know, being lead detective and all, it's his case.

Nigel: Well if he comes looking for the body in trace I'll send him into autopsy…

Jordan: yeah cos it's his case.

Nigel: So you've said…

At this point, Jordan turns to leave, but she stops and turns to look at me.

Jordan: Uh… Nige, Have any of the family members been in yet…

Nigel: Jordan it's 7:30 in the morning, you are wired for sound and the body is already in autopsy… you were doing PAPERwork last night like it was going out of fashion. This is insane; the feds haven't even stepped up to the plate, what's really going on here?

Jordan's eyes suddenly glaze over as if she's numb, like what I've said has done exactly what water does to hot coals.

Jordan: Well, its only day two Nige, this case is getting to him.

I was stunned bloggers! 100% utterly speechless, well almost you know what I'm like.

Nigel: It's never mattered that much to you before Jordan, there have been plenty of lead detectives bowing under pressure. You do mean our favourite detective don't you?

Jordan sighed and looked down at the ground… then she looked down and turned her chin towards her left shoulder – anything to stop herself from looking up at me, her hands rested on her hips.

Jordan (Looking up now): I don't know Nige, I guess the way he cared for the Martinez family, the way he's getting so close, it un-does me.

'WOOOAH!! Did those words just come out of Cavanaugh's mouth NO – Frickin' – Way!!' I thought. Looking back on it, I think she's meaning the Martinez case when she says he's getting too close. But still! She's admitting to the fact by saying that – she's noticed he's a caring bloke. Hello, wake up and smell the coffee cake love, he's been caring for you since the trouble he got into when you guys first went to LA… Well, since the bank shooting really.

Well, officially stunned never thought I'd see the day when I came out of a conversation like that virtually unscathed.

Now I say virtually because the conversation ended with her drawing me into her tangled web – I wasn't to tell Woody about this conversation on pain of death and she went on to explain that she knew some rather vicious ways to use the vacuum suction – now if you care to know we use that to uh, take samples from anatomy that I won't mention.

Got to go, I promised Jordan I'd suture the Martinez Autopsy for her… Plus I want to hear what is going on.

Why should you visit my blog again later? Well… let's just say I had a rather interesting time with Woodrow after my conversation with Jordan. Dangling Carrot…

And, before you ask, I do actually work very hard. I also type very fast and have a flair for drama, so I just had to write what I saw unfolding.

Stay cool, logger floggers

Nigel


	3. Jordan's Case Notes

Disclaimer, no still own nothing, this is a change from Nigel's Blog, but am informed that he'll wait his turn has lots to tell you.

I mentioned in the summary this would contain bits and pieces, you've had a few bits with Nigel, now: here's a piece :-)

About this Format: Jordan's case notes are her own personal account of her work, hence why there are a few personal details. You may see this increase, as Deeper goes, well deeper! Anything IN CAPS are NOTES that she's added to keep track of what's been done, plus any new developments. I have it on good authority that she will burn her journal if she hears that anyone even thinks of showing this to Nigel! (Or Lily, and she will commit the perfect murder if WOODY sees it) PS that murder will be my own so SSHHH!

THANK YOU: to you Amelie, for your encouragement on this, and for your input...

and to all you lovelies who reviewed this story, this one's for you oxoxoxoxoxo

**Jordan's Case Notes**

Wed, May 25th

Victim: Six year old boy, Hispanic, his name is Pablo Martinez …

Family Involved: Mr and Mrs Martinez, and sister Hannah.

Family's background: Mexican immigrants (like so many people in US) but have been living in US for at least 3 years… Sister is oldest and she is the one who seems to be keeping very quiet about everything, she does seem like she will open up to me (or Lily, think she would be great with this young loday) at some point tho…

Crime scene: an alley, off to the side in an up market part of town – restaurants, top designer shops etc. No blood visible at crime scene except for on the victim – suggests that he was dumped, not killed, there. Seems to have bled out, though not as much as there should be if death was from the gunshot wound.

Suspects: unknown to us at this stage but suggests possibly that an international smuggling ring may have kidnapped the child to send him to slave trade. Maybe he was killed because something went wrong – or he saw too much, tried to get away? FURTHER DEVELOPMENT HERE – DREW SAYS THAT THE CONVICT IN CHARGE IS OF DUTCH DECENT, THE ONLY THING HE REFUSED TO TELL ME WAS HIS NAME AND COUNTRY HE COMES FROM.

The BPD: Conflict of interest: Woody is attached to parents, identifying with the fact that they have lost their son, cos he lost his father – that's possibly why they are bonding: parent-son identify with the specific loss in their lives. Just me, what do I know about healthy parent-son relationships. ( Speculation on my part.) I identify with the father in this family to some degree, think maybe because of Dad. Drawn to the mother as well, yet in a different way. Not used to motherly figures, and at times seems as if she is trying to be one to Woody? I DON'T KNOW THOUGH, TOO SOON TO TELL. I DO SUSPECT THAT I WILL FIND IT EASIER TO BE PROFESSIONALLY DISTANT THAN WOODY IN THIS.

Jordan Cavanaugh: Ok. Fine, yes… when it comes to things like this I may get attached. But only to finding the truth. Not to responding detectives or families, ever, well, occasionally. Fine whatever, sometimes, like maybe now. Will not be an issue will not let it be.

The FBI: May contact Agent Drew Haley and sends Woody details about what the FBI have so far. DONE… NEED TO HAVE THAT CHAT WITH WOODY.

The Press: Garret can handle them I hear there's a new kid on the block. That's for Renee to handle for now, actually, not worried.

Prelimanary Report: Has been sent to Det. Woody Hoyt already. Been working to get these pushed through, Bug's been working ballistics for me. Trace evidence at face value seems to suggest the boy was shot pre-mortem – there was not enough blood for the gunshot to be the soul cause of death, will keep my eyes open for that.

Autopsy scheduled for 7:30 am tomorrow, will know more by then. I had to practically sign, and promise to let the other ME's adopt my first born to get that slot, I'm tired. Exhausted, need a drink, and I need to pretend that's all I need.

Thurs, May 26th

Autopsy Report: Too exhausted to write what I put in this in now, had an interesting development on the case though: the new endoscope visualized the heart really clearly, and as a result both Bug and I came to the conclusion that Pablo Martinez died before the gunshot, and that it could have been due to heart failure. The blood tests will be through later today to confirm this.

Shouldn't be writing this in my notes but can you imagine this: fell asleep next to Woody last night on the couch! Scared me senseless, going to make a note to myself here not to let him in anymore it's not fair on him, and dam-it it's not fair on me either. I want to let him in but shouldn't. OH WAIT, WAS IT THE NIGHT BEFORE LAST? GRRR, CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!!

Medical Records: Last I heard Woody's on it – went to Renee's office to get a warrant. But I do believe he needs to know _where_ the hospital he went to was, and what is was called. GOT NIGE ON IT NOW; AND LILY'S JOINED IN THE SEARCH AS WELL. HER HEART IS TOO SOFT NOT TO WANT TO HELP WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME THESE NOTES ARE SO NOT ME! I SHOULD BE WRITING DOWN FACTS NOT FEELINGS.

While I'm at it: Spoke to Agent Drew Haley again this morning. Seems he wants to get in on this case sooner than we all think. Oh and the suspect and main Henchman in this is called Huisman have got to tell Woody Hoyt this. Better not tell Nigel to look him up yet. I don't want to get on Woodrow's nerves just yet. But will do some digging myself later. I SUSPECT SOMETHING IS UP, CAN'T PUT MY FINGER ON IT, THINKING BACK SEEMED LIKE THERE WAS SOMETHING THAT HALEY WASN'T TELLING ME!!!


End file.
